HOW TO TIE A TIE (Quick and Easy!!!)/Transcript
(Open to a blank screen) Orange: (talking to the audience) Hey there, fruit lovers. It's Orange. (Orange appears from the front of the screen.) Pear: (talking to the audience) ''& Pear. (Pear drops from the top of the screen.) Orange: (''talking to the audience) ''Kicking off a brand new series showing you how to do all kinds of awesome stuff. Pear: Yeah. Orange; (''talking to the audience) ''1st up, we're here to show you how to tie a tie. Pear: (''explaining the steps to the audience) ''Step 1: Pick a tie. (A black tie shows up on-screen.) Orange: Preferably an orange one. (''laughs.) (The tie turns orange.) Pear: Um, sure. (explaining the steps to the audience) ''Then you're gonna wanna hang it around your neck. Orange: Like a superhero's cape. Pear: What? (Orange sings superhero fanfare) Orange: & then you take to the skies! Pear: ''(To Orange) Orange! Orange: (To Pear) ''What? Pear: We're talking about tying a tie, you know, for people who want to look good at business meetings & what not. Orange: ''(Talking to the audience) Hey, fly into your next business meeting & I promise you'll look awesome! (Laughs.) (The man flies into the office & all of the faces turn to the man with surprised emoji faces. The screen returns back to the normal blank screen.) Pear: (To Orange) ''Okay, can we please discuss how to actually tie the tie, please? Orange: ''(To Pear) ''Yep. ''(Explaining the 1st step to the audience) ''Okay, 1st step: You're gonna need a crane. ''(A crane shows up.) Pear: A crane? Orange: (Explaining the 2nd step to the audience) ''& then some lotion. Pear: What?! Orange: ''(Explaining the 3rd step to the audience) Rub the crane & lotion until the friction starts on fire. (The crane & bottle of lotion get rubbed together, they explode & start a fire) Orange: (Explaining the 3rd step to the audience) ''Then, roast marshmallows. ''(The screen switches to a desert & a stick holding Marshmallow is seen) Marshmallow: Yay! Pear: (To Orange) ''Orange! Orange: ''(To Pear) Pear! Pear: (To Orange) ''What are you yelling at me for?! Orange: ''(To Pear) ''I don't know. I thought we were just yelling names at each other. Carl! Steve! Ndamukong Suh! ''(Laughs) (3 pictures of Carl, Steve & Ndamukong Suh all appear. The Ndamukong Suh picture growls & gets closer to the screen. It disappears & a cooking timer rings) Pear: Ugh, great. Now we're out of time. (Explaining the steps to the audience) ''Listen: if you guys wanna tie a tie, just ask your dad. ''(A picture of an dad shows up) Orange: (Talking to the audience) ''& if your dad's super cool, ask your "rad'! ''(Laughs) (The dad gains a underwater polo, two women show up on each side of the screen along with 2 disco balls & disco music plays) Pear: (To Orange) ''Gah, can you please be serious for 2 seconds, dude?! Orange: Okay, okay. ''(Explaining his step to the audience) ''Wanna tie a tie? Step 1 is to light the fuse of some TNT. ''(A hand shows up & lights the fuse of an TNT barrel) Pear: That is not the step 1 of anything! Orange: Uh-oh, guess I shouldn't have lit that fuse then, huh. Pear: What? (The TNT explodes & Orange & Pear scream as the explosion occurs as the episode ends & the credits roll)